


Your scent, My room.

by KiAnLake



Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Scott Summers, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan wants their first time in his room.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Your scent, My room.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Thanks, SxL for your help!
> 
> Day 3: First Time

“Can you meet me in my room after dinner?” Logan asked Scott during lunch as they had shared a meal in the kitchen.   
“No dinner date?” Scott grinned.  
“We could but we already had our first date,” Logan smirked. He got close enough so Scott felt his breath on his very sensitive ear. “I’m really hungry for something else, other than food.”  
Scott whispered. “I feel the same way.”  
“Plus that scent of yours is driving me fucking crazy like right now.” Logan fought the urge to lick his lobe. He forced himself to give Scott and himself some space. “Until tonight, Slim.”   
Scott nodded. “Until tonight, Logan.” After he and Logan finished their lunch, he continued on with his day. He didn’t realize how excited he was when he quickly ate his meal. He didn’t see his lover at dinner. He heard someone say that Logan was in his room after the classes had ended. He cleaned up his dishes and area. Calmly as he could, he left the room.  
When Scott goes to Logan’s bedroom, he sees him leaning against the doorframe. He greeted him by kissing his lips. “Good evening, Logan.”   
Logan caressed Scott’s arm. “Hey Slim If you want, we could have drinks before.”   
Scott shook his head. “I’m a lightweight when it comes to drinking but you already know that.”  
Logan nodded. “I do want you to be awake for this.” He was debating if he had a drink or two but he smelled Scott from where he was standing. He was happy to be with his lover. “Do you want to come in?” He took a step back so Scott could enter.  
“I see that you cleaned your room.” Scott teased as he came into Logan’s bedroom.   
“This is our first time together.” Logan scratched the back of his head, he was sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Well… I don’t think you don’t want to make love in the mess so I…”  
“It’s fine, Logan.” Scott sat down, next to Logan. He placed his hand on his. “My room is clean, too.”  
“We could go to your room but you used to share with Jeannie.” Logan caressed Scott’s cheek with his free hand as his eyes locked with his. “While I loved her, one of the reasons that I want us to make love here is I don’t want to smell her. I just want to focus on your scent, only.”  
“Logan…” Scott was speechless. “I’m sure that there are other people…”   
"There's the scent of only one person in this bed here Scott. That's me masturbating while thinking of you." Logan grinned.  
“Logan…” Scott, blushing as he leaned forward to kiss Logan.   
“Scott, it’s time to get naked.” Logan quickly took off his clothes while Scott removed his clothes as well. When both men were completely naked, they started to kiss each other. “Fucking hell, there are so many things that I want to do to you, Scott,” Logan growled, softly. “But right now, I’m curious how well you can take me.” He pushed his lover on his bed.   
“Well...” Scott spreads his legs. “Come here...” He said, eagerly.  
”First things first, Scott.” Logan pulled a bottle of lube between his pillows. He planted himself between Scott’s long legs. He opened the plastic bottle and poured the lube on his fingers. “Are you ready?” He closed the lube bottle and threw it over the bed.  
Scott nodded. He gasped when his hole was rubbed by Logan’s wet fingers. “Please put them in me….”   
“So polite, Slim..” Logan slowly inserted one of his fingers into Scott.   
“Fuck…” Scott gasped.  
Logan didn’t say anything but add another digit in Scott and another. He was enjoying making his lover crazy with his fingers.   
“Shit!!!” Scott cried when Logan stroked on his prostate.   
Logan grinned.“How about you scream out my name instead?”   
Scott felt the fingers of Logan drumming in him, two of his digits touching his button. “Logan!” He cried out.   
“Better…” Logan grunted. He continued fingering Scott.   
Scott arched his back. While he did enjoy Logan’s fingers, he wants something bigger. “I need more than that, Logan.”  
Logan placed a kiss on Scott’s knee. He removed his fingers from Scott’s hole. His cock was eagerly rubbed on it. “Like this, Scott?”  
“Logan…” Scott gasped when he felt the head of Logan’s cock slowly entered him.   
“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Logan commented.   
“No but it’s just you’re too big here,” Scott admitted.   
“Really?” Logan chuckled.  
Scott sighed but he smiled at Logan. “Yes, you are. Happy?”  
“Yes.” Logan gave Scott a smile back. “Very happy…” He thrust into his lover. “Damn Slim, you’re so fucking tight here.”   
Scott didn’t know what to say but he just called out his lover’s name while Logan pounded into him. He was loving the pace. When Logan hit a certain spot of his, he cried out louder than before. “Fuck Logan…”   
“It's the other way around, Scott. I’m fucking you.”  
“Asshole!” Scott wanted to laugh but was full of intense pleasure. “You’re lucky that I love you!”  
“I know! I’m lucky.” Logan grunted, kissing and sucking on Scott’s neck if it was telling him that I love you back.  
Scott was squeezed his asscheeks while his arms went around Logan’s back. “Logan..”   
“Motherfucker… do that again, Scott!” Logan growled, lustfully.   
“Like this?” Scott did what Logan requested him to do.   
Logan rewarded Scott with a kiss. He thrusted into his lover with a steady pace. But it went harder. He sees him enjoying it with each stroke. He loved that his name was being chanted by him like he was a cheerleader in heat. “Hmm..” The idea of Scott dressed in those little uniforms with a tiny skirt does have merit.   
“Logan…” Scott chanted.   
Logan had reminded himself to ask Scott about the cheerleader uniform later. He nuzzled his lover’s cheek while he continued on making love to him.  
“Logan, you’re really amazing… '' Scott moaned. “I’m about to climax here...”  
“Scott, wait for me. I’m about to come here too…” Logan grunted as he pounded into Scott. He looked at his lover’s face. He always wished that he could see his eyes. He was told by him that the eyes were blue. He visualized them, instead of the red shades. “Come with me, Scott.”   
“Yes..” Scott gasped as he held onto Logan. He tried to hold off until he felt his lover licked his ear.  
“Now..” Logan finally climaxed into Scott’s ass while Scott ejaculated onto himself and Logan. “Damn, Scott that was…” He fell next to his lover. “Fucking incredible…”  
Scott sighed. “Wow… for our first time together, it’s amazing. It’s so much better than my dreams.”  
“Wait…” Logan kissed Scott’s neck.“You have sex dreams about me, Slim?”   
Scott didn’t answer as he covered his face with Logan’s blanket.  
“Hey!!!” Logan removed the blanket off Scott. “I'm still kissing you and you didn’t answer my question, Slim.” He slapped one of his lover’s asscheeks.   
“Fine, I did before. Happy?”  
“Very.” Logan kissed Scott as he caressed one of his asscheeks. “We can recreate your sex dreams if you want, Slim.   
“Really, Logan?” Scott teased. “One of them was you were fucking me until I passed out.”   
“We can do that tonight.” Logan nipped Scott’s bare shoulder. “In fact, I’m getting hard right now thinking about it.” He rubbed his erection against his lover’s ass. As they continue to make love once again, he smells Scott’s scent combined with his in the air. He was very content about that.


End file.
